The invention relates to a portable electronic device.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional portable electronic device 1 comprising a body 2 and a cover 3. The cover 3 is hinged on the body. During operation, the cover 3 is separated from the body 2, forming an angle therebetween and exposing a display 4. However, operation or opening the cover 3 requires space, limiting usage of the device.